xeshium_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Overview
This mod is focused mainly around 3 things: • A structure in a new dimension called the Xeshium Dungeon. • A new, rare, and valuable material called Xeshium. • Plenty of high-quality, unique dimensions with new blocks, items, mobs, and structures for you to explore. Your progress through this mod is linked to the Xeshium Dungeon. The Xeshium Dungeon is a massive structure filled with traps, enemies, puzzles, and potential treasures. Such as, for example, diamonds, advanced weaponry, the item you needed to get to another dimension, or perhaps even xeshium? The structure is WIP, and occasionally updated with new features or expansions. If you manage to get your hands on some xeshium, what you do with it, you ask? You can use xeshium for a variety of purposes. You could make armour, tools, and weapons out of xeshium, which would be extremely durable and strong, traps and machinery as such as you may or may not have seen in the Xeshium Dungeon: Blocks that heal you when you stand on them, advanced storage systems for storing lots of items, teleporters to teleport you up or down, or maybe just basic blocks to build with, which would be almost impervious to explosions and damage, with several patterns to choose from. This mod adds several new dimensions. Unfortunately only a few of these are developed enough to be considered proper dimensions, but they are always under development and being improved. These dimensions will contain many new blocks, items, and mobs. A list of dimensions Xeshium Dungeon The first dimension added in the mod, which the mod progression is centered on. This dimension is an empty void with the sole exception of the Xeshium Dungeon structure, which is filled with as is said above: Traps, enemies, puzzles, potential treasures and more. Frozen Skylands The Frozen Skylands is a dimension composed of many small to medium sized islands floating in the sky, with freezing cold air to slow you down. Everything here seems to have levitative properties. Aquatic Depths The Aquatic Depths is essentially just an infinite ocean, but with poisonous air and a new ore called nesmunium, which can be used to make a diving suit. The poisonous air can not hurt you if you are in the ocean or in caves. Blazing Inferno The Blazing Inferno is an extremely hot dimension. You think the Nether is hot? This is hotter, hot enough to burn you to ashes from just being in it, if you don't have proper protection. Blazes are abundant here. Dark Abyss The Dark Abyss dimension is a dimension with Nether-like world generation, but extremely dense. So dense that the gravity will likely crush you to death in seconds without proper protection. The currently unused arkite can be found very rarely here. Corrupted Wasteland This dimension is a bit similar to the Overworld, but corrupted with the Corruption. Do not let the Corruption into any other world unless you want to ruin it. It will corrupt several types of blocks including grass blocks, wood, grass, flowers, and leaves at the moment. It is stopped by water. Warning: The Corruption will lag a lot, eventually. Do not mess with it unless you put it in a safe environment fit for testing. Unstable Dimension This dimension is something of a multi-purpose dimension. It currently contains the first Pocket Dimension, and will probably contain any other structures or things that do not belong in another dimension. This dimension exists for the sake of efficiency in terms of dimension numbers. If it did not exist, a dimension for each such structure would have to be created individually. Other than these structures, it is an empty, black void. Void I...I honestly don't even know what this is supposed to be.... Xeshium Mine The Xeshium Mine is a dimension that will likely be implemented as an endgame dimension for mining xeshium, unstable xeshium, and a source of liquid xeshium. Other features will probably be also added. Ethereal Forest The Ethereal Forest is a dimension that you can access in a 'dream' through sleeping in a Bed, and possibly find out how to get there outside of 'dreaming'. Scorched Desert The Scorched Desert is a dimension composed of a massive desert, cacti, and some occasional abandoned structures. Husks and charred skeletons spawn here. Illuminant Jungle The Illuminant Jungle is a currently unimplemented dimension that will contain illuminum ore.